Bill's Date
by Smarty 94
Summary: Bill has his first date with Mina and is freaked out. So Ben, Kai, Danny, and Sam help him. But Batja, Rito and Goldar send 3 Monsters each. Meanwhile; Randy helps Peaches find a Fossil of her fiance to bring back to life but accidentally brings Diego's old boss back instead.
1. Particle Accellerator Cannon

Outside the mansion; Bill was running in a hamster wheel.

"Sheesh, now I know how a hamster feels." said Bill.

Ben was looking at a stop watch.

"Just 15 more minutes to go." said Ben.

"I am not comfortable with this." said Bill, "I find this to be very embarrassing."

Kai who came in wearing a Red shirt under a Blue Denim Jacket, Blue Pants and Brown Boots came in and Janna's Cousin Mina came in.

"How long has he been going?" said Mina.

Ben looked at his stop watch.

"2 hours and 45 minutes." said Ben.

"Hey, how about a break? My legs are cramping very badly, plus why're you trying to get me to break Sonic's record of 2 hours and 59 minutes in a hamster wheel?" said Bill.

Ben sighed.

"To prove that anyone can break a super fast hedgehog's record." said Ben.

"He'll just end up breaking the three hour record you're having me go for." said Bill.

He started walking slowly before falling belly first in the hamster wheel while panting from exhaustion.

"Whew, never thought I'd last this long." said Bill.

"This coming from someone who spends most of his days working at a farm." said Kai.

"I need to make money somehow." said Bill.

"He has a point." said Ben and looked at Mina. "So you live on your own?"

Mina is shocked by that question.

"What makes you think that?" asked Mina.

"I don't know, it just popped into my head." said Ben.

BIll pulled out a blaster and shot off some of Ben's head.

"Now that's just weird, but not as weird as your planets gun control laws." said Bill.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Steeljaw, Starscream, Thunderhoof, Underbite, Fracture, and Clampdown were walking out of a gun shop with a blaster very similar to a Star Trek blaster.

"Well that sucks, we had to sign a gun application just to get this thing." said Fracture.

"Never mind that, just get the trigger lock off." said Steeljaw.

Thunderhoof grabbed the trigger lock.

"I'm trying, but it's to small to remove." said Thunderhoof.

"That's what she said." said Clampdown.

Underbite saw Optimus Prime who for some reason was carrying a huge bag of groceries.

"It's Optimus Prime." said Underbite.

"And carrying Groceries?" asked the Crab.

"Hurry, it's a clear shot." said Starscream.

Thunderhoof managed to remove the trigger lock.

"Got it." said Thunderhoof.

He then aimed the blaster at Optimus, but saw Prowl in vehicle form before he went robot.

The Decepticon's became shocked.

"Oh uh...hello Commissioner." said Thunderhoof.

"What you got there? Looks kind of like a gun." said Prowl.

"Oh this, it's nothing really, we just purchased this a few minutes ago." said Steeljaw.

"Yeah, it's not loaded or anything." said Clampdown.

Prowl inspected the blaster.

"Interesting. You got a permit for that?" said Prowl.

"Well, technically we do, we just signed the application, but we don't have the actual permit with us." said Fracture.

"No permit huh?" said Prowl.

"That's right." said Underbite as he ate a Can of peas.

"First off, you don't have a real permit, you're aiming a loaded weapon in public." said Prowl.

Thunderhoof hid the blaster behind his back.

"And now that you're hiding it behind your back, it's a concealed weapon, I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you downtown." said Prowl.

Later; the Decepcitons were in very strong and inescapable stasis cuffs and were dragged away by Prowl.

"Let's go, I know of some bots who would love to get better acquainted with your rear exhaust ports." said Prowl.

Later; the Decepticons were in a prison cell with electric bars around the area.

"This sucks." said Underbite.

Fracture pulled out a blaster similar to Chewbacca's crossbow blaster.

"I still have this bad boy from weeks ago." said Fracture.

Prowl however saw it and became shocked.

"He's got another gun. Officer Justice, Tri Samurai, Ironhide, let's get him." said Prowl.

Justice, Samurai, and Ironhide appeared and ran to the cell.

"Halt in the name of the law." said Justice.

"I was in the middle of meditating." said Tri Samurai.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" said Ironhide.

Fracture became shocked.

"Aw crap." said Fracture.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Ben became confused.

"Wait, why were the Decepticon's acting like law abiding citizens?" said Ben.

"No idea." said Kai.

Bill noticed a newspaper and picked it up before reading it.

"Golly, there's going to be a drive in theater screening of Alfred Hitchcock's The Birds tonight." said Bill.

Ben became confused.

"People still have drive in theaters?" said Ben.

"I know right?" asked Danny who he and Sam came in, "That is weird."

"Not as weird as the fact that Sonic's got a cousin that looks exactly like him, except for eye color?" said Sam.

Bill chuckled.

"We're not exactly alike, I do invent stuff." said Bill.

He pulled out a cannon similar to G1 Galvatron's particle accelerator cannon.

Mina is shocked.

"Whoa." said Mina.

"My latest invention, the particle accelerator cannon, this thing can over charge any kind of machine before it com-busts to nothing." said Bill, "Observe."

He aimed the cannon at Slimovitz's car and shot a purple beam at it before the car exploded, leaving nothing of it.

Ben became shocked, so shocked that he wet his pants.

Everyone looked at his pants.

Mina pulled out her smart phone and took a picture of his soiled pants.

Ben looked at his pants and turned around.

"Nobody look until I change my drawers." said Ben.

Kai blushed.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CAR?! IT'S GONE!" Slimovitz yelled from a distance.

Everyone shook their heads.

Bill looked at the newspaper once more.

"Still, a drive thru theater for an Alfred Hitchcock film. All we need now is a vehicle that looks like it came from the fifties or sixties, and I'm stuck with a tractor I've been meaning to fix for months now." said Bill.

Ben smiled.

"No worry I have a car and me and Kai can take you." said Ben.

Bill chuckled.

"I'll bet." said Bill.

"I've seen it." said Kai.

Ben managed to put on a pair of blue jeans and turned around.

"Okay, now where is this theater?" said Ben.

Before anyone could answer; Optimus appeared with a bag full of groceries and dropped them on the ground.

Everyone noticed it and looked at the semi pick up truck robot.

"Why were you carrying a grocery bag full of groceries?" said Danny.

"Even I think that's weird." said Mina. "And I found Bunicula at my new home."

Bunnicula was in Mina's home grinding a battle ax before tossing it at a picture of Bill.

The rabbit chuckled evilly.

At Mesogog's base; Batja, Goldar, and Rito were watching everything that was happening at the mansion.

"Did you see that?" said Batja.

"Yeah, why is an Autobot carrying tons of groceries?" said Goldar.

Batja groaned.

"Not that you idiot, the particle accelerator cannon." said Batja.

He then looked at the Autobot.

"Though now that I see what you mean that is shocking." Batja said to his creator.

Everyone nodded.

"That cannon seems very powerful." said Rito.

"Yes, it is. We must get it for Lord Mesogog, with it, we'll be able to restore Earth to it's prehistoric roots." said Batja, "Each of you, create your own monsters."

"Yes Batja." said Goldar.

The two walked off.

Batja continued to look at Optimus on the monitor.

"I still can't wrap my mind on why Optimus Prime was carrying groceries." said Batja.


	2. Search Parties

At the Toon City Zoo; all the animals were just minding their own business.

Suddenly; Randy who was wearing a gas mask and his zookeeper outfit walked into the ice age exhibit with a bucket full of smelly food.

"Feeding time." said Randy.

All the Animals are excited and hungry.

"OH YEAH!" shouted Timon.

"GRUB!" yelled Pumbaa.

All the animals ran into the ice age exhibit.

Randy became shocked.

"Wait, why are all of you here?" said Randy.

"Food, what else?" said Boog.

A grey wolf sniffed the food and covered his nose.

"Oh, that's unsanitary." the wolf said sounding like Keegan Michael Key.

He looked at Randy and smirked.

"Ill eat Randy instead." He said

He charged for Randy, but the teenager pulled out a spray bottle and sprayed the wolf with it, causing it to back away in shock next to a brown wolf.

"Still can't be the alpha wolf, huh?" the brown wolf said sounding like Jordan Peele.

The grey wolf became mad.

"Shut up." said the grey wolf.

Randy chuckled.

"You don't see stuff like that in video games." said Randy.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Yoshi's Island, a green Yoshi was looking at Baby Mario.

"Alright Baby Mario, time to rescue your brother." said Yoshi.

However; two cops appeared.

"FREEZE!" yelled one of the cops.

Yoshi is shocked by the appearance of the cops.

"Whoa what the." said Yoshi.

"You're under arrest for attempt to eat the baby." said the second cop.

Yoshi became more shocked.

"I wasn't going to eat it, I was about to help it find his brother." said Yoshi.

However; the cops shot tasers at the dinosaur, electrocuting him.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"Glad that never happened in those Yoshi video games." said Randy.

"Try when Sonic freed a bird." said Bunga.

 **Flashback**

Sonic was running through a temple and jumped on a badnik, destroying it and freeing a bird.

"Yes, freedom for you." said Sonic.

The bird became mad.

"What the hell dude, Eggman gave me that suit to make me tougher." said the bird.

He then looked at Sonic very angry.

"I HATE YOU!" The Bird shouted.

The Bird then started to peck Sonic very hard.

"Get off me." said Sonic.

 **End Flashback**

"The bird only left once Sonic paid him fifty dollars." said Randy.

"But I got a Restraining order on him." said the same Bird that flew by.

Randy shook his head and saw Peaches sad.

"Anything wrong Peaches?" asked Randy.

Peaches sighed.

"It's nothing really?" said Peaches.

"Nothing, I reanimated you, there's something bothering you." said Randy.

"Well, I miss my fiancee." said Peaches.

All the Modern Animals and Randy is shocked.

"Wait, that elephant was engaged?" asked Kiara shocked.

"Twende Kiboko!" said Kion's Hippo Friend.

Everyone became confused.

"What now?" said Elliot.

"Just nod." said Surley.

The one antlered deer nodded.

Randy sighed and placed a hand on Peaches trunk.

"I promise you, I'll find your fiancee's fossil and restore him to life." said Randy.

Peaches smiled and hugged Randy with her trunk.

"Thank you, thank you." said Peaches.

Randy started gasping for air.

"Uncle...uncle." said Randy.

Later; Randy had gathered Tri Samurai, Long Arm, Prowl, Ironhide, Windblade, Spongebob, Hal, Bubbles, Kim, Ron, and CatDog at the zoo.

"Now, you are all wondering why I brought you here." said Randy.

"For ice cream?" said Spongebob.

"No." said Randy, "To find Peaches fiancees fossil."

He walked down the row and passed Patrick who was wearing an army helmet and saluting.

"You will be split up into different groups and-"Randy said before noticing Patrick, "Patrick, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I thought the Corps would help me straighten out my life, sir!" said Patrick.

Randy became shocked.

"The Corps? Patrick, this isn't the Marines." said Randy.

Patrick looked around and saw that Randy was right.

"Oh man not again." said Patrick.

He left the zoo.

"It's become to common a mistake, last week he went into a factory thinking it was the Marine Corps." said Spongebob.

"Now, you will be split up into different groups." said Randy.

Long Arm put an arm around Windblade.

"Way ahead of you." said Long Arm.

Windblade sighed.

"Over my dead body." said Windblade.

"Reaw, reaw." said Long Arm.

Windblade punched Long Arm.

"Ok Long Arm you're with Hal." said Randy.

Long Arm is shocked.

"OH COME ON!" shouted the Robot.

"Thank you." WIndblade whispered.

"Bubbles, you're with Tri Samurai." said Randy.

Bubbles became confused.

"You want me to work with a robot who only transforms into a motorcycle?" said Bubbles.

Tri Samurai turned into his helicopter mode.

This shocked Bubbles.

"Never mind." said Bubbles.

"CatDog you're with Windblade and Prowl." said Randy.

Prowl, Windblade, and CatDog nodded.

"Is this the part where we start kicking?" said Spongebob.

Randy sighed.

"No." said Randy, "There won't be any kicking."

Patrick returned in shock.

"Kicking, I want to do some kicking." said Patrick.

He then kicked Windblade in the rear exhaust port.

The fighter jet Autobot became mad.

"Why you." said Windblade.

The two went into a cloud fight and fought.

The cloud went outside and everyone was shocked by this.

Patrick screamed.

Everyone stared on in shock.

Patrick poked his head in from the gate.

"The owner of a purple SUV, you left your lights on." said Patrick.

He walked in the zoo, revealing that he had his neck stuck in a trombone.

He breathed out a long note.

Windblade returned.

"That was easy." said Windblade.

Randy shook his head.

"Spongebob, you look all over the ocean floor." said Randy.

Spongebob became confused.

"Wait, why do I have to do the ocean floor?" said Spongebob.

Everyone just stared at him.

He then realized what Randy was talking about.

"Oh yeah. I've been living here for so long, I forgot that I'm a sea creature." said Spongebob.

Randy sighed and looked at Kim and Ron.

"Kim and Ron you two search the North Pole." said Randy.

The two nodded.

Randy turned to Ironhide.

"Ironhide, South Pole." said Randy.

He then turned to Patrick.

"And Patrick, go to a hospital." said Randy.

"NO I WILL HELP! shouted the starfish.

Ironhide lifted up Patrick.

"You may need some help." said Ironhide.

He pulled out a battle mallet and hammered Patrick in the head, pushing him out of the trombone.

"Okay guys, break." said Randy.

Everyone went in their separate directions.

"Somehow I get the feeling that this is going to bite us in the ass and the rear exhaust ports." said Tri Samurai.


	3. Drive In Theater

In Sonic's room; Bill, Danny, and Sam were walking into Sonic's walk-in closet.

"You sure about this?" said Bill.

"Of course, your cousin's the only one who has clothes that fit you." said Sam.

Bill sighed.

"A'right, but I'm not to sure about this." said Bill.

"Relax, Sonic's in Rio competing in the Olympic Games." said Danny.

"Yeah, besides how else will Mina be impressed by you?" said Sam.

"Need help?" said a voice.

Everyone turned and saw Stella.

"Howdy." said Bill.

"As a matter of fact, we do." said Danny, "Bill's getting ready for his first real date in a long time."

Stella looked at all the clothes and shoes that were in the closet.

"Okay, you might want to lose your boots." said Stella.

Bill sighed.

"Okay, but you may not like what you see under them." said Bill.

"Please, how bad can it be?" said Sam.

He removed his boots, revealing that his feet were filthy with tons of fungus, worms, and ingrown toe nails.

Everyone became shocked by the unholy sight.

"OH GOD!" Danny yelled before puking.

"Yeah, that's five years of working on my family's farm on my own you're looking at." said Bill.

"HOLLY COW!" Sam shouted and started Puking, "THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"I told you you didn't want to see what was under my boots." said Bill.

Later; he was wearing red shoes with a white stripe and gold buckled on each shoe and Danny and Sam had stopped puking.

"That's better." said Sam.

"Good thing we spent five minutes cleaning that unholy sight." said Stella.

Bill smiled.

"And my feet have never been cleaner." said Bill.

He grabbed a black leather jacket and put it on.

"Nice, feels good." said Bill.

Danny looked at the back and saw some words on it.

"Born to be fast?" said Danny.

"That's Sonic's alright." said Sam

"Amen." said Stella.

She reached for Bill's hat, but he grabbed it first.

"Hold on there, this hat belonged to my father." said Bill.

Everyone became confused.

Even Ben and Kai who walked in.

"What happened to him?" said Ben.

Bill sighed.

"I'd rather not talk about it." said Bill.

Everyone nodded at that.

Later; Ben, Kai, and Bill walked into the garage and went to Ben's car.

"Nice, if only the cars on Mobius were like this." said Bill.

Ben and Kai became confused.

"What're the cars on Mobius like?" said Kai.

Bill pulled out a photo of a 1920's car.

Ben stared at the photo.

"That's just sad." said Ben.

Bill looked at the photo and became shocked.

"Sorry that's what the automobiles were like thousands of years ago." said Bill.

He pulled out a photo of a hovering DeLorean.

"This is what our automobiles looked like for the last 200 years." said Bill.

Ben and Kai are shocked.

"How advanced is Mobius?" said Kai.

"Generations advanced." said Bill.

Ben shook his head.

"Let's just go, I'm already afraid to see what the cars on Mobius will look like in another century or so." said Ben.

"Agreed." said Everyone.

The three got into the car before Ben drove off.

Later; the three as well as Mina drove into a drive in movie theater and stopped in a spot that had a soda dispenser in it.

Ben noticed it and pushed a leaver labled Coca Cola and soda came out of it before he removed his finger from the leaver.

"Huh, neat." said Ben.

"That sounds a lot better coming from Sonic." said Bill.

"Not to me." said Kai and kissed Ben.

Danny and Sam who were in a car similar to Ben's but in reverse colors both looked at each other.

"Nice device." said Danny.

Sam nodded.

Ben turned to Danny.

"Hey Danny, didn't think you-" Ben said before noticing the car and becoming shocked, "Wait a minute, where did you get a car? Aren't you fifteen?"

Danny chuckled.

"Toon City's laws are very crazy these days." said Danny.

Prowl appeared in vehicle form.

"Article 4, sub paragraph 21; if you're fourteen or older, you can get a driver's license." Prowl said before driving off.

Bill was shocked.

"Was that Prowl?" said Bill.

Everyone nodded.

"I think it was." said Sam.

"Anyone get a good look at his Autobot symbol?" said Kai.

"No." everyone said.

Mina turned to Bill.

"Just out of curiosity, why do you work on a farm on your own." said Mina.

"He doesn't want to talk about it." said Ben.

"I was in the fifth grade." said Bill.

Ben groaned.

"OH COME ON!" yelled Ben.

 **Flashback**

A very young Bill was in a laboratory dressed like a mad scientist with something underneath a blanket.

" _Ever since I was young I always wanted to be a mad scientist._ " Bill narrated.

The young Bill laughed evilly.

" _I even made a Frankenstein rabbit and a bat winged horse and a giant chicken_."

Later; Bill was in a gymnasium with his mother and including his father who was wearing Bill's future hat and had something underneath a blanket on a table.

" _But one day, during the fifth grade science fair in my school, i showed a project that would change my life forever._ "

Bill removed the blanket from the table; revealing a Mobian that was stitched up in the same manner as Frankenstein.

Bill's parents became shocked, so shocked that they fell on the floor and literally died from fear.

The young Mobian became shocked.

He got on his knees and grabbed his father's hat before putting it on.

 **End Flashback**

Everyone looked at Bill who was sad in shock.

"My parents were literally scared to death. After that incident, I gave up my dreams to become a mad scientist in order to keep the farm from going downhill. A day doesn't go by when I don't think about that mistake five years ago." said Bill.

"FIVE YEARS AGO?!" Ben shouted.

Bill nodded.

"Did you tell this story to anyone else?" said Danny.

"Well, just to my best pal Hopper, and cousins Flame and Sonic." said Bill.

Ben nodded and looked at a shocked Kai.

"I have never heard anything more shocking in my life." said Kai.

Ben chuckled.

"Well, Mobians do tend to have some shocking stories." said Ben.

"Like who?" asked Mina

"There is a young chipmunk I know of who tells stories of living on his own." said Bill.

Sam became confused.

"Wait, why is this munk on his own?" said Sam.

"When you're a chipmunk, your parents raise you for a week and leave you on your own." said Kai.

"This chipmunk's parents were hippies and left early to join a commune." said Bill.

Sam is shocked.

"Wow." said Sam.

"Yeah, just be glad he wasn't a praying mantis, otherwise the minute he had intercourse with a female, he'll end up eaten alive." said Bill, "Now the males wouldn't want to get that feeling."


	4. The Search

In Antarctica; a bunch of penguin's were just minding their own business when a Groundbridge portal opened up and Ironhide emerged from it.

The portal closed up.

Ironhide started shivering.

"Damn this place is cold. How can it be cold, I'm a robot from another planet." said Ironhide.

The Penguins saw the Robot and are shocked by him.

One was so shocked she laid an egg.

Ironhide chuckled nervously and walked off.

However; four penguins, one with reverse colors, one with a tie around his neck, one with a huge bald spot on his head, and one tall one followed the Autobot.

Ironhide stopped and the penguins stopped as well.

The Autobot turned to the penguins.

"Hmm, weird." said Ironhide.

He continued to walk off.

The Penguins looked at each other and continued to follow Ironhide.

The Autobot stopped as well as the penguins and the bot turned to the penguins.

Ironhide groaned.

"Okay..."Ironhide said before turning into his truck mode and opened up his passenger side door, "Get in."

The penguins jumped up into the Autobot before he closed his door and drove off.

In a jungle; a ground bridge portal opened up and CatDog, Prowl, and Windblade emerged from it before the portal disappeared.

Prowl looked all over the place.

"Nice place." said Prowl

"Not to me." said Windblade

Cat and Dog smiled.

"Lets hope Mom and Dad arrive to help." said Dog.

Another ground bridge portal opened up and Randy came out of it mad.

"To soon." said Cat.

"Alright you, spit him out." said Randy.

Cat became confused.

"Who?" said Cat.

"Theresa's mouse you keep on trying to eat." said Randy.

"I never ate him." said Cat.

Randy pressed down on Cat's head, causing his tounge to stick out with Theresa's mouse on it.

Theresa's Mouse is angry.

"Its about time." said the Mouse.

He pulled out a mallet and hit Cat's head very hard.

"Guess who's on top of the food chain now bitch." said the mouse.

Cat is shocked.

"When did he begin to talk?" asked Cat.

Everyone raised their shoulders in confusion.

Randy grabbed the mouse and went into the ground bridge portal before it closed up.

Prowl pulled the top of his head off, causing a satellite to emerge from it.

Windblade noticed it.

"What're you doing?" said Windblade.

"Looking for any form of prehistoric life in fossilized states." said Prowl.

The Kabuki Bot nodded.

"Okay, I'm detecting some fossils just thirty miles south of here." said Prowl.

The three walked off.

In New York City; Long Arm was driving around the city with Hal inside of him.

Long Arm grumbled.

"Of all the people I could have been paired up with, it has to be a big billed bird." said Long Arm.

"I'm a toucan." said Hal.

He got out of Long Arm and went to a manhole cover.

"The ninja turtles are visiting their old home. Check this out." said Hal.

He knocked on the cover.

"HEY, I GOT A TON OF FREE PIZZA UP HERE!" yelled Hal.

Mikey poked his head out.

"Pizza? Booyakash-"Mikey said before Hal bashed him on the head several times.

The turtle then passed out before Hal put the man hole cover back on.

Long Arm is shocked.

"You actually do something that cruel?" said Long Arm.

"Yeah, why?" said Hal.

Long Arm chuckled.

"I love it." said Long Arm.

Hal sighed.

"Why me?" said Hal.

With Tri Samurai and Bubbles; Samurai was in his Jet Ski mode as Bubbles was riding him over the Atlantic Ocean.

"So this is the Atlantic ocean." said Bubbles, "Neat."

"Said the bird who is as small as a Ball." said Tri Samurai

Bubbles became mad.

"Hey, I can grow in size right now. But I can't since we're out in the open and possibly close to someone who might be disturbed by this." said Bubbles.

On a boat; some fisherman was drinking tons of bottles of beer when he saw Tri Samurai and Bubbles.

He then became shocked.

"Huh ugly bird." said the fisherman

The man then tossed all his beer overboard.

"That's it, starting next week, I'm going to an alcoholic's anonymous meeting." said the fisherman.

At Bikini Bottom; Spongebob was operating a bulldozer at an abandoned dig site.

Patrick was currently eating lots of Ice Cream.

"What's you doing SpongeBob?" asked Patrick.

"Looking for a fossil, you even said you'd help out." said Spongebob.

"Help with what?" said Patrick.

SpongeBob groaned and looked at the readers.

"Now I know how Squidward feels every time is near me and Patrick." said SpongeBob.

 **Cutaway Gag**

Spongebob and Patrick were laughing next to an annoyed Squidward.

The squid pulled out a pistol and aimed for his head.

He pulled the trigger, but only a bubble came out.

"Barnacles, our guns only shoot bubbles." said Squidward.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

The bulldozer tapped something and Spongebob got out of it.

He went to the dozer area and dug up some type of fossil.

"Huh, neat." said SpongeBob and smiled.

Patrick looked at Spongebob.

"That sounds better from Sonic's mouth." said Patrick.

Spongebob groaned.

In the North Pole; Kim and Ron were walking all over the place with snow coats on.

"It's freezing here." said Ron.

"What'd you expect, we were sent here for a mammoth fossil." said Kim.

"Yeah, but I'm worried about Rufus." said Ron.

Rufus popped out one of Ron's coat pockets shivering in fear.

The mole rat mumbled a bit.

"I know." said Ron.

At the zoo laboratory; a ground bridge opened up and Spongebob and Patrick emerged from it before the portal closed up.

"Okay, now how does this reanimation machine work?" said Spongebob.

He looked at an instruction booklet and opened it.

However Patrick took the book and threw it away.

"Ah who cares let's just push some buttons and switches." Said Patrick who laughed crazy as he did just that.

SpongeBob sighed.

"When I see Squidward I'm gonna apologize to him about everything I did to him." said SpongeBob.

A ground bridge opened up and Ironhide emerged from it, still in truck form.

"Did you find anything?" said Spongebob.

"Yeah, but not what you'd expect." said Ironhide.

He opened up one of his doors and the four penguins walked out of the truck.

The penguins looked all over the place.

"Hmm, now this is a nice place." the reverse colored Penguin said sounding like Wayne Brady.

"Yeah, sure beats Antarctica." the tie wearing penguin said sounding like Jeff B. Davis.

"Hopefully I'll regrow my feathers I lost." the bald penguin said sounding like Colin Mochrie.

"You were bald when you were born." the tall penguin said sounding like Ryan Stiles.

Patrick laughed and pointed at the bald Penguin and the bald Penguin kicked the starfish in the balls.

The starfish grabbed his privates.

"MY ROCKS!" yelled Patrick.

The reverse penguin grabbed the reanimation booklet.

"Step one, put the fossil inside the machine." said the penguin.

Spongebob pulled out the fossil and put it in the machine.

"Step two, pull the lever." said the same penguin.

Spongebob pulled a lever and a trap door opened up underneath Ironhide and he fell down.

"Step three, make sure you didn't pull the wrong lever by mistake." said the same penguin.

Spongebob looked at the trap door and chuckled nervously.

"Oopsy." said Spongebob.

The trap door closed up.

Another door opened up and Ironhide emerged from it with an alligator biting his behind.

"Why do people even have levers like that?" said Ironhide.

He smacked the gator, causing it to run off while wimpering.

The Autobot sighed.

"Step four, push a bunch of random buttons even though the machine does the whole thing on it's own." the one penguin read.

Spongebob groaned.

"OH COME ON!' He shouted

The machine opened up and a saber tooth tiger named Soto emerged.

Everyone became shocked.

"I don't think that's a mammoth." said Spongebob.

Soto sniffed the air and growled.

"DIEGO!" yelled Soto.

He jumped out a window and roared.


	5. Giant Battle

Back at the drive in theater; the others were relaxing.

Ben was laughing.

"This is supposed to be scary? This seems more funny then scary." said Ben.

"Maybe now it is, but in the old days, it was considered scary as hell." said Bill.

"Good point." said Danny

"We should have done it at my house." said Sam.

"Agreed." said Kai.

Bill pulled out a medium sized bag of pretzel M & M's and started eating them.

"Mmm, pretzely." said Bill.

He held the bag over to Mina.

"Want some?" asked Bill.

Mina turned to Bill.

"Sure." said Mina.

Bill poured some M & M's into Mina's hand.

"So, how is it you know of everything on Earth?" said Mina.

Bill chuckled.

"I make a point to know all of the universe's secrets." said Bill.

Mina nodded.

"Even that monsters do exist." said Bill.

Mina chuckled.

"I thought so. If life does exist on other planets, then monsters must exist." said Mina.

Ben and Kai chuckled.

Bill's ear twitched.

He turned around.

"Something's happening, wait here, I'll be right back." said Bill.

He got out of the car and pulled out a blaster similar to the Dino Charge Morpher, but without the dino design, and it was blue before walking off.

"Wow, his first date in several months, and already he walks out on it." said Danny.

Mina sighed.

"I probably would have been better off playing some Metroid Prime." said Mina.

"You know what I don't understand about the Metroid games?" said Ben.

"Why Samus was revealed to be a female in the end of the first game?" said Kai.

Ben stared at Kai.

"Okay, that's something I still don't get. But I'm talking how Samus is even able to morph into a ball in her power suit without injuring herself, you'd think that the minute she does that, she'll injure herself." said Ben.

 **Cutaway Gag**

On Planet SR388; Samus was in her power suit walking all over the place and found a Morph Ball.

She picked it up.

"Sweet, now I can morph into a ball and get through small spaces." said Samus.

She curled up into a ball and a cracking sound was heard.

"All of my bones are broken." said Samus.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

"That still confuses me to this day." said Ben.

With Bill; he was walking around the city with his blaster out.

He saw Goldar, Rito, and Batja with his Particle Accelerator Cannon and snuck up behind them before aiming his blaster at the back of Rito's head.

The skeleton became shocked.

"Don't even think about it." said Bill.

Rito laughed and summoned his arm cannon thing.

"You shouldn't think about it." said Rito.

"Yeah." said Goldar.

Bill put a hand behind his back and grabbed his Plumber badge and turning it on.

"Yeah? I should warn you, I'm fast with a trigger." said Bill.

Suddenly; a jellyfish monster, a squid monster, and a lion monster appeared.

"You didn't think we'd come without reinforcements now did you Sonic the Hedgehog knockoff?" said Batja.

"Wish I had thought of that." said Bill.

A hawk screeching sound was heard and Ben as Kickin Hawk landed on the lion, burying it in the ground.

"Oh wait, I did." Bill said as he smirked.

The Ssuid Monater is shocked.

"Uh oh." He said.

Kickin Hawk started kicking the squid non stop.

"This is just a warm up, the real fun's about to start." said Kickin Hawk.

The Lion Monster is mad and pulled out a Bazooka.

"We'll take this You Chicken." said the Lion and blasted Ben.

Kickin Hawk went crashing into a car before turning back to Ben.

Ben activated the omnitrix, slammed down on it and became Whampire.

"Ha, ha, you won't have to rely on the sun to stop me, it'll be hours till it's up again." said Whampire.

The Jelly Fish monster smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He said and pulled out a Sum Staff and pressed a Buttom and sun light blasted Whampire.

The vampire alien ran around in circles while screaming.

"Big mistake, big mistake." said Whampire.

He hit the omnitrix and became Diamondhead.

Batja is shocked.

He turned to Rito and Goldar.

"Don't just stand there you fools, get him." said Batja.

Goldar charged towards Diamondhead with his sword out.

Diamondhead made both his hands into swords.

Goldar laughed.

"Two swords?" asked Goldar. "What good will they do?"

"You'll see." said Diamondhead.

The two started clashing swords with each other.

Danny in ghost form, Sam, Kai, and Mina appeared.

"Alright, now who are we dealing with?" said Kai.

Danny saw Batja, Rito, and Goldar.

"Nothing serious." said Danny.

The jellyfish monster almost stung Bill who pulled out some type of Dino Charge like Charger.

"Okay Powersuit Charger, don't fail me now." said Bill.

He took off his hat and threw it on Danny's head and put the charger in his blaster before pressing down on the blaster.

"Powersuit charger, engage." said the blaster.

Suddenly; the blaster transformred into a suit very similar to Samus's power suit in Metroid Prime.

Everyone looked at the suit in shock.

"Huh, neat." said Danny.

Diamondhead managed to knock out Goldar.

"Now that I hear that phrase from someone else, it does sound better coming from Sonic." said Diamondhead.

"No when Sonic says it it sucks." said Rito who and smirked as he raised his sword up. "MAKE OUR MONSTERS GROW!"

Soon lightning came from the sword and strikes the monsters making them bigger and powerful.

Bill shot Rito in the chest, causing him to fall apart.

"Zip it you." said Bill.

Diamondhead hit the omnitrix and became Way Big.

"ITS WAY BIG TIME!" shouted Way Big.

Bill looked up.

"My very own Megazord would be able to turn those things to dust. But I left them back on my farm." said Bill.

He put his non cannon hand on his back and felt something.

He pulled out a charger and looked at it.

"My Megazord charger." said Bill.

He smirked.

"Time to call my friend." He said.

"The rabbit you hang out with?" said Mina.

"No not Hopper." said Bill.

He opened up a door in his cannon arm and put the Megazord charger in it before closing the cannon.

"Megazord charger, engage." said the blaster.

Bill smirked but unknown to him Bunicula saw him and smirked.

The rabbit chuckled before pulling out a pump action shotgun and firing a round at Bill.

But the farmer moved out of the way as the round ended up hitting a restored Rito who fell apart again.

"GODDAMMIT!" yelled Rito.

Bunicula growled and shouted stuff in his language.

Suddenly; a blue version of the Red Dragon Thunderzord appeared before turning into a warrior mode with a cannon for a right hand.

Everyone but Bill looked at the zord in shock.

"Huh, neat." said Mina.

"I love it when she says it." said Kai.

Bill's powersuit started shooting out some exhaust from the back but stopped after a few seconds.

The hedgehog groaned and turned on some type of comm link in his helmet.

"Scotty, beam me up." said Bill.

He was then beamed out of the area.

Everyone stared on in shock.

"Okay, all those who favor Star Wars over Star Trek raise your hands." said Goldar.

"I like both." said Way Big.

"Same here." said Kai.

"I hate them both." said Batja

"I don't get what's the difference." said Rito.

"The difference is that Star Wars is said to take place in the past and the clothes seem like old times, while Star Trek takes place in the distant future with futuristic clothing." said Goldar.

Everyone just stared at him.

"I don't see a difference." said Danny.

Bill's Megazord shot at Goldar, Rito, and Batja, sending the three far away.

Inside the Megazord that looked like the cockpit to the Dino Charge Megazord, Bill who was out of his power suit groaned.

"Who the hell cares about the differences to two different space franchises?" said Bill.

"Seriously?" asked Way Big and Punched one of the monsters.

"Star Wars fans and Trekies have been at each other's throats since the seventies." said Mina.

 **Cutaway Gag**

At some type of comic convention; a guy dressed as a jedi and another dressed like a Vulcan were arguing.

"Star Wars." said the jedi.

"Star Trek." said the Spock eared guy.

The jedi pulled out a light saber and turned it on, revealing a blue sword.

The Trekie chuckled.

"Big deal, can you do this?" said the trekie.

He held his left hand up and did the Live Long and Prosper sign.

Everyone was confused.

The jedi sliced off the trekie's hand.

The trekie screamed.

"OH GOD, WHAT THE HELL'D YOU DO THAT FOR?!" yelled the trekie.

"You were pissing me off." said the jedi.

"I THOUGHT THAT WAS A PIECE OF SHIT TOY!" yelled the trekie.

He was then sliced in half down the middle by the jedi.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Bill's warrior mode zord shot the jellyfish several times.

The jellifish monster grabbed the zord and started electrocuting it, but had no effect.

The zord grabbed the monster's head and shot a powerful beam through it before the monster fell to the ground and exploded.

Bill chuckled.

"Resistant to electricity." said Bill.

He pulled out a charger and put it inside a podium that had his Charger blaster inside of it.

"Battle Axe charger, engage." said the device.

The cannon on the Megazord turned into a battle axe.

Everyone is shocked.

"Whoa, it reminds me of the Original Black Ranger's Power Ax." said Mina

 **Cutaway Gag**

Zach in his black Ranger outfit was checking out his battle ax.

"I could get used to this." said Zach.

 **End Cutaway Gag**

Bill's Megazord ran to the squid monster that was wrapped around Way BIg.

The zord then sliced a tentacle off the squid.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" The Monster screamed.

Way Big managed to blast a cosmic storm at the squid, making it explode.

The lion became shocked.

"Uh, can we talk about this?" said the lion.

"Triple cannon charger, engage." said the Megazord.

The Megazord's ax arm turned into a triple cannon blaster.

"Guess not." said the lion.

The Megazord Blasted the Lion.

"THATS A WRAP!" He shouted and exploded.

Bill climed out of his zord and got on the ground as Way Big turned back to Ben.

"What, you couldn't jump out of the zord or jump into it?" said Ben.

"I'm not as athletic as Sonic, believe me. I've spent so much time on my farm that I never got into any athletic stuff." said Bill.

Danny took off Bill's hat and put it back on his head.

"Thanks." said Bill.

"Quick question, there was a marmalade sandwich in your hat, why was there a sandwich in your hat?" said Danny.

Bill smiled.

"Emergency situation, why?" said Bill.

"A bunch of birds appeared and ate it." said Danny.

Bill became shocked.

"Aw fiddlesticks." said Bill.


	6. Death of Soto

In the Ice Age exhibit; Diego was relaxing in a hot tub with Sid, Crash, and Eddie.

"Oh yeah, now this is what I'm talking about." said Crash.

"I don't know how you did it Sid, but you got us a hot tub." said Eddie.

Sid laughed.

"It's a secret." said Sid.

Suddenly; Soto leaped onto Diego, pushing him out of the tub.

Diego looked at the other saber tooth tiger and became shocked.

"Soto?" said Diego.

"Hello traitor." said the Evil Sabertooth Tiger. "How long has it been? Centuries or 9 Centuries?"

Sid is shocked.

"Oh no It's Soto." said Sid, "But how is this possible? He died and we saw it happen."

"I completely agree Sid." said Manny and looked at his best friend.

Soto growled.

"Taste my fury." said Soto.

He raised a paw up, but before he could strike, Ironhide smacked him out of the zoo with a war hammer out.

Spongebob and Patrick who were in their super hero forms appeared.

"Mr. Superawesomness, take him down." said Spongebob.

Patrick nodded and made two ice cream cones appeared in his hands before a dark storm cloud appeared and thunder sounds were heard as Patrick held the cones to his side.

Soto stared on in fear, waiting for the worst to happen.

However; Patrick ended up eating the two ice cream cones as the thunder and dark clouds disappeared.

Ironhide stared on in shock.

"You've got to be kidding me." said Ironhide.

SpongeBob sighed and looked at the Autobot.

"We should have picked out a better super power for him." said Spongebob.

Soto groaned and leaped towards Patrick, but Ironhide grabbed the sabertooth before he could land on Patrick and turned on his comm link.

"Yeah we got a situation here in the Toon City Zoo, and we need back up." said Ironhide.

A ground bridge opened up and Tri Samurai who was in his motorcycle form appeared with Bubbles before the bird got up and Tri Samurai turned into his robot mode with his sword out.

"What's the situation?" asked Tri Samurai.

He then noticed Soto.

"Seriously?" said Tri Samurai.

He stepped on Soto, causing a cracking sound to be heard.

"MY SPINE!" yelled Soto.

He turned to the Autobot and got mad.

"You're gonna pay for this." said Soto and bit the Autobot damaging him.

Everyone became shocked.

"Those teeth got through metal?" said Spongebob.

"What teeth?" said Patrick.

Ironhide groaned.

Bubbles leaped into Soto's mouth.

"Don't mess with Bubbles." said Bubbles.

Soto started chewing Bubbles non stop.

The small orange bird became mad and started inflating very big, crushing the tiger.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME!" yelled Bubbles.

Soto is shocked.

He stuck a claw into Bubbles causing him to deflate.

"Crap." said Bubbles.

A ground bridge opened up and Prowl appeared with a blaster out.

"Freeze." said Prowl.

He shot at the ground and sent Soto flying.

Windblade and CatDog emerged from the portal as well before it closed up.

"What was that?" asked Cat.

Windblade saw the saber tooth tiger.

"A kitty cat with deadly fangs." said Windblade.

Soto roared.

"Okay, we need an idea." said Dog.

Everyone did some thinking.

"I know, how about some kicking?" said Patrick.

He then kicked Windblade in the rear exhaust port.

The fighter jet Autobot became mad and turned to Patrick.

"Why you." said Windblade.

She pulled out a trombone and smirked evilly.

Patrick is shocked by this and ran off screaming.

Windblade followed.

Everyone else continued thinking.

A light bulb appeared over Spongebob before flashing.

"I've got it." said Spongebob.

However; a hand grabbed the bulb as it went off.

Everyone turned and saw an alien known as the Janitor(Ratchet and Clank).

"Uh yeah, I've got a couple of light bulbs to fix up. It'll take me a couple of hours." said the Janitor.

Spongebob groaned.

The others then huddled up and split apart from each other.

Ironhide then pulled out a bazooka.

"Alright, I was wondering when to put his Fusion bazooka to good use." said Ironhide.

He started to laugh evilly and lightning flashed and strikes Patrick and Windblade.

"Ow." said Patrick.

Ironhide aimed the bazooka at Soto and shot a round at him.

The saber tooth tiger groaned before falling on the ground and exploding.

Everyone became shocked.

"Huh, neat." said Ironhide.

"Love it when he said it." said Dog.

Randy, Kim, Ron, Long Arm, and Hal appeared and saw the fire.

"What's with the fire?" said Randy.

"Mistaken reanimation." said Spongebob.

Prowl then pulled out a fossil.

"I did come across this." said Prowl.

Long Arm grabbed the fossil and scanned it.

"Wooly mammoth." said Long Arm.

Randy looked at the fossil.

"This much be Peache's fiancee. We need to reanimate this thing, fast." said Randy.

"Hold up. What're we going to do about the dead saber tooth tiger?" said Ironhide.

Everyone looked at the dead animal and did some thinking.

Spongebob looked up and turned to the Janitor.

"Seriously, still working on it?" said Spongebob.

"I told you, this'll take me hours." said the Janitor.

Spongebob groaned.

"Let's just do my idea." said Spongebob.

Later; Hal was patting the ground with a shovel and everyone was around the patted down area and Spongebob put some roses down on the ground.

"We must make a pact to never tell anyone of this incident." said Spongebob.

"You know what I just realized?" said Hal.

"That Patrick never wears a shirt?" said Randy.

Patrick looked at his chest and groaned.

"No, that we should have done this with black hooded robes." said Hal.


	7. Julian Mammoth

At the drive thru theater; Bill's group returned to the theater and started to see Sausage Party.

Everyone became confused.

"Sausage Party?" said Bill.

"Oh yeah, I've heard of this film. It's an R rated film created by Seth Rogen where a sausage finds out why he and his friends were created and tries to prove it to everyone." said Ben, "So much horror."

Danny became confused.

"Wait, how is eating food very horrifying?" said Danny, "That seems very normal."

Kai was shocked.

"If the food is anthropomorphic." said Kai.

Ben, Danny, and Sam looked at her in confusion.

"What now?" said Sam.

"Human characteristics." said Bill.

The three confused characters groaned.

"Should have known that." said Ben.

"Seriously, it's not like the film's going to be all that scary." said Mina.

Later; Danny, Sam, Ben, and Kai were watching the film with scared expression's on their faces.

Bill and Mina were watching the film with no emotion.

"Scary." said Ben.

Bill groaned.

"It's not that scary. This is the way things have been for generations." said Bill.

Ben turned to Bill.

"What're you politically correct now?" said Ben.

"No, he is." Bill said as he pointed to Will Harangue who was in a car of his own.

"This film is just an excuse to make sure no one eats food which we've been doing for generations." said Will.

Ben groaned and pulled out a Portal Gun and shot a blue portal very far away and an orange portal under Will's feet before he fell into the portal.

The orange portal then disappeared.

"Never liked him, nor am I a fan of his show." said Ben.

"Who even is a fan of his show?" said Danny, "He declares heroes to be menaces."

Bill stretched his arms in the air and put his right hand on the car seat close to Mina but became nervous and put it down.

The pink haired teen grabbed the hand and put it around her back and on her shoulder.

Ben and Kai saw this and smiled.

"They belong together." the two Humans said as smiled.

However unknown to them Bunnicula saw this and got mad and tried to fly to him but was grabbed by Mina's other two pets Chester and Harold.

"Bunicula please don't do this I mean sure Mina is on a date with an alien but this alien is a good one. Besides he's a farmer and if you be nice to him I'm sure he can give you some of his veggies to do what you want with them." said Chester.

"I hate this movie. Who wants to go to another place and see Nine Lives?" asked Harold.

Bunnicula groaned and pulled out a carrot before sucking the juice out of it.

Bill pulled out a paper and looked at it.

"Hmm, what's after Sausage Party?" said Bill.

He started to read it.

"Scary Movie? A comedy that pokes fun of horror films? Now that's an ironic thing to call a comedy film." said Bill.

"Beggars can't be choosers." said Mina.

She then placed an arm around Bill.

"So what all do you farm?" said Mina.

Bill did some thinking.

"Some cattle, sheep, goats, pigs, chickens, and tons of vegetables." said Bill.

Mina smiled.

"Vegetable's huh? Bunnicula might enjoy those things." said Mina.

"You sure?" said Bill.

Mina removed Bill's hat and placed it on her own head.

"Oh I'm sure." said Mina and kissed Bill.

The farmer blushed.

Ben groaned and pulled out a hundred dollars and gave it to Danny.

At the zoo laboratory; Randy was working on reviving a woolly mammoth.

"I just hope this is what we're looking for." said Randy.

Ironhide held out his Fusion bazooka and aimed it at the reanimator.

"I'm ready to kill the animal if it isn't." said Ironhide.

Windblade however destroyed the weapon.

"NO YOU WON'T YOU SORRY EXCUSE FOR AN AUTOBOT! IM STILL MAD YOU LAUGHED CRAZY AND LIGHTNING ZAPPED ME! NOW GO TO THE SKUNKS AND STAY THERE YOU SORRY PIECE OF TRASH!" The Kabukibot shouted.

Ironhide groaned and walked off.

The machine opened up and steam came out.

Windblade pulled out a sword.

Prowl turned to Windblade.

"That's pretty hypocritical." said Prowl.

"Shut up." said Windblade.

She punched her fellow Autobot sending him to the Alligator exhibit.

The steam cleared off and a woolly mammoth named Julian emerged from the machine.

Everyone looked at it in awe.

"So majestic." said Ron.

"I want to kick it." said Patrick.

He kicked Julian in the butt.

The mammoth turned to Patrick in anger.

"Why you." said Julian.

He grabbed the starfish with his trunk and started bashing him on the ground.

Windblade chuckled.

"Well now you know how I felt." said Windblade.

The Mammoth threw Patrick at Windblade.

The Autobot grabbed Patrick before he could hit her.

"I wonder if this mammoth knows Peaches." said Bubbles.

Julian became shocked and ran out of the lab, creating a huge hole and ran to the Ice Age exhibit.

"Huh, guess he does." said Bubbles.

"Yep." Everyone said.

In the Ice Age exhibit; Sid, Crash, and Eddie were still relaxing in their hot tub as Peaches was watching.

"How do the bubbles show up?" said Eddie.

"No idea." said Crash.

"I'm bushed, I better take a nap." said Sid.

He got out of the tub as the bubbles stopped.

Julian appeared next to Peaches and looked at the tub.

"Apparently the sloth was the cause of the bubbles." said Julian.

Everyone is shocked and saw Julian

"JULIAN, YOU'RE ALIVE!" yelled Peaches.

Julian looked around.

"Yeah, I guess so. But how long was I gone for, centuries?" said Julian, "The only thing I remember is a starfish kicking me in the behind."

Manny laughed.

"That's Patrick Star for you, he really likes to kick things in the behind." said Manny.

Julian sighed.

"Well, it's good to be alive again." said Julian.

He and Peaches nuzzled up to each other.

Everyone was watching everything.

"Now that's a great sight." said Bubbles.

Patrick got ready to kick Windblade in the rear exhaust port, but noticed a blaster that Windblade was aiming at his face.

"Don't even think about it." said Windblade.


End file.
